Lust in Purity
by ProjectSynapse
Summary: After the wedding ceremony, what exactly happened between Goku and Chi Chi? Was Goku as fearless between the sheets as he is in battle? Chi Chi has her work cut out for her. Certainly contains citrus. GokuxChiChi *Two-Shot* Complete.
1. Part One

**This is the first part of a two-shot which I hope you all enjoy. I tried to keep them both in character as much as I could. Things will heat up quite a bit in the second chapter as compared to the first, and there will be a lemon (which kind of goes without saying). I'll take any suggestions anyone might have as far as thoughts on the second chapter, but most of it is already written, so it should follow shortly with a rating of "M". **

* * *

**Lust in Purity**

_Part One_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Baba declared happily. "You may kiss the bride!"

Son Goku leaned forward nervously. _"Just like she showed me. Just like she showed me…" _he reiterated mentally as he took the plunge. He tried to remember the steps she had shown him and closed his eyes while puckering his lips. Before he knew what was happening, Goku felt his new wife's mouth pull him into a sweet sensation like nothing he had ever felt before.

His knees began to wobble and he felt his ki rise and fall sporadically. Time seemed to stop, the cheering crowd fading into silence. The only thing he could hear was the pounding of his now-frantic heart, and the only thing he could feel was the warmth enveloping his body, shooting sparks from his lips to his toes. The closest thing he could liken it to was the loss of control he had experienced when his tail was grabbed. It had the same intensity and rush, but it certainly didn't provide any of the sensations he was feeling now.

He stood frozen as she pulled away from him, unable to put his jumbled thoughts back together. Fortunately, she had already turned to address the crowd, drawing the attention of their family and friends away from the flush rising on his face. "Thank you. Thank you all for joining us on this day I've been waiting for my whole life," she told them. "I'm so glad my father is here to see this." She turned to smile at him, giving Goku ample time to shake the haze from his head. Up until the wedding, he had been dealing with days of Chi Chi's incessant physical contact. At first he had found it irritating to no end. But as time went on, he became accustomed to it. He still would rather go without it, but at least now he could put up with the feeling. Besides, it made Chi Chi happy. He liked to see her happy.

All of this was up until a moment ago, however. Now… he wasn't sure what his feelings were toward the girl. Certainly he still thought she was nice. But now, it was almost as if she had undergone some transformation.

"Welcome to the family, Goku!" The Ox King happily called toward Goku, bringing him back from his confusing thoughts. He felt his new wife's delicate body thrown up against him for about the millionth time that day. However, this time it definitely felt…different.

Later that evening, Goku found himself in a surprising position. His arms were placed delicately on Chi Chi's shoulder and in her small hand as hundreds stood around them in similar positions. He had fought his own dead grandfather. He had spent many years riding on a flying cloud. He had fought off armies, androids, and a literal alien invasion. Yet, for all of his experience, Son Goku was completely inexperienced when it came to the daunting new challenge of dancing.

His bride giggled girlishly at his clumsy attempts at moving around the dance floor and had finally taken the lead by about the fourth time he had stepped on her feet or tried to lift her up ungracefully under the arms and carry her around. "See? It's not hard." She gave him an encouraging smile and he tried his best not to make another mistake and let her down.

She felt his muscles tense, and looked up at him, her eyes shining with adoration. "Goku, you're doing fine. Just relax."

He blew out a deep breath and gave her a nervous grin. "I just want to make you happy, Chi Chi."

"And I couldn't be happier, my darling husband," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and causing his heart to flutter once again.

They danced until the growing darkness overtook their humble outdoor festivities, and it was then that the newlyweds made their escape from the crowd. Chi Chi pulled her obedient new husband away from the music and lights of the party to ask that he take her home. Goku nodded and within minutes he had swept her up into his arms and onto his trusty flying nimbus.

The wind blew the beautiful bride's hair back, causing it to dance teasingly around Goku's neck. He let her scent overtake him as they flew over rushing forests and glistening rivers and lakes, the stars shining brightly to light their way both in the sky and in their reflections below. When they landed, Goku hopped nimbly down from the cloud to offer his hand to her once more. He swept her feet from the ground as soon as they touched, and from there he carried her in true princess fashion all the way up the path to the quaint little house that had been built for them as a wedding gift from Chi Chi's father.

They both silently took in the sights around their new home. The charming, dome-shaped abode seemed to fit right in with its surroundings in the quiet forest. There was already some firewood stacked neatly outside the door and a small puff of smoke billowed out welcomingly from the chimney, wafting over the trees which stood in silent vigil over all the woodland occupants. Chi Chi smiled up at her husband. "So, what do you think of our little house?"

Goku just stared happily. "Oh, Chi Chi - it's the nicest house I've ever seen!"

She laughed lovingly at his naivety and hugged her arms more tightly around his neck as he carried her inside. After he had set her down, Goku immediately kicked off the uncomfortable shoes he had been forced into wearing all night. The pads of his feet softened and released their tension as he walked around, exploring the house. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a living room where the wood stove could be heard crackling to warm up the little place. The house had everything Goku would ever need to be happy.

Padding up behind him in bare feet, Chi Chi ran her hands over the lace pattern of her dress, playing with it between her fingers nervously. She cleared her throat and stepped closer to her new husband, causing him to give her his full attention. "So," she began in a quiet voice. "We're alone now."

Goku smiled confusedly. "Yes, we are."

She dropped her gaze to his chest and began to play with the lapels of his soft, white jacket. "So, is there anything in particular you'd like to do?"

He thought it over for a moment. Suddenly, his face lit up with the obvious signs of an idea. "Well, to be honest, I'd love to see if this place has anything to eat. I'm starving!" He rubbed his belly as if to prove his point.

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow, then blew a defeated sigh from her nostrils. "Goku, don't you ever think of anything besides food?"

That seemed an odd question to him. "Well of course I do, Chi Chi. I think about lots of other things. Like fighting and sleeping and training and fishing…I just think about food more often than that other stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Goku…don't you ever think about…me?"

That caused his face to take on a more serious look of thought. "Chi Chi, I think about you a lot." After pausing for a moment, he added, "A whole lot. Sometimes even when I think about food, I can't concentrate because I want to think about you, too."

She smiled as if it were the greatest compliment she had ever received. "Oh, Goku!" she sighed and hugged him contentedly. Then she pushed herself up and away from his body once more, looking up at him curiously through enormous black eyes. "When you think about me…what do you think about, exactly?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't really know. Most of the time, I just think about how happy I am when I'm around you. I feel…different…whenever we're together. I like that feeling, so I think about that a lot."

She smiled shyly, a blush creeping into her delicate cheeks. "Well, do you ever think about us…together?"

"Chi Chi…" he looked across the top of her head and around the room, as if to be sure. "We _are_ together."

Giving him a playful slap on the chest, she giggled. "No, Goku, I mean…" her blush deepened into a darker shade and began to spread over the bridge of her tiny nose, seemingly in an attempt to cover her embarrassment. "Well…you know…"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't want to upset her or let her down, and he could feel his body tense and his palms begin to sweat at the very prospect. "I'm sorry, Chi Chi. I really don't."

"Oh," she said quietly. She lowered her eyes to his tie once more. She seemed to be thinking it over for a moment, and suddenly she met his gaze again. "Goku…do you know what people do when they get married?"

He didn't answer right away for fear of giving the wrong response. "Love each other? I mean, that's what everyone's been telling me, so-"

She laughed gently and nodded, interrupting his explanation. "Yes, that's true, Goku, but there are lots of different ways that two people can love each other, and there are ways that we can show each other that love. One of those ways is…well, with our bodies. So…have you ever thought about us in that way before?"

"You mean, have I thought about our bodies being together?" He paused uncertainly. "Well, I've thought about our bodies fighting before, but that's about it." As he finished, he saw the discouraged reaction she gave him. He bit his lip hesitantly, and finally decided it would be best if he didn't keep anything to himself. "And, well, ever since earlier today, I've been thinking a lot about putting our lips together again like we did when we kissed."

At this, her eyes lit up. "So, you liked it when we kissed?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, it was…kinda nice."

Batting her eyelashes in the manner of an innocent little girl, she leaned even closer to him. Despite her innocent guise, though, Goku could tell there was definitely something different about her at that moment. "Would you…like to do it again right now?"

Goku blushed as she posed the question he had secretly been hoping for all night. The kiss had stirred something deep inside him. The feeling afterward was similar to the sensation he always felt overcome his body when he saw a new fighting technique. It was an insatiable desire to repeat the action until he fully understood it, and it became like a part of him. But this time it was different. Normally he would satisfy this urge by simply practicing the new technique. But in this case, he couldn't do it alone. And he didn't _want_ to do it alone. He wanted to do it every time he looked at her.

They didn't need words between them to know what to do next. Goku's heart began to race as he pulled his young wife toward him, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. She fell into his embrace and placed her delicate lips on his in cautious contact.

As soon as he felt her soft petals graze his mouth, Goku felt all those wonderful - and frightening - feelings come rushing back to him. Every nerve in his body seemed to pulse with electricity and for a moment he swore he could sense their two energies coursing into one another and converging. Everything around them faded away and the only thing Goku could hear was a distinct rushing sound along with the pounding of his heart in his ears. The warmth of her caress enveloped his nervous lips and began to quiet the fluttering in his chest until he finally melted into comfort.

In turn, she wrapped her arms more snugly around his neck and pushed deeper into the kiss, a small smile forming as she did so. She was right where she had wanted to be for so long, and it was better than she had ever expected.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Keep a look out for the upcoming chapter in the "M" section. :)**

**Also, this is pretty important (a bit of promotion for a friend): If anyone is looking for a website where they can watch free episodes of DB/DBZ/DBGT, all of the movies and parodies (like TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged) and all the specials, as well as hang out on an awesome chat and forum community with other dbz fans, please check out my profile for a link to a great website called DBZ Oasis. It's run by a very good friend of mine who goes by the name of Lordpants, and coming soon to the site will be a fan fiction section for submission. **

**_(While the above comments are advertising for a friend's site, I do truly hang out there almost every day, and it really is a great place to watch episodes and hang out with cool people. I hope to see you guys there, because it would be awesome to get to know everyone better by chatting and foruming together. ^_^) _**


	2. Part Two

**Well, first off, this is certainly the longest lemon I've ever written. :) ****I really hoped to capture their personalities well, while keeping in mind that a couple may act differently in the bedroom than they do in the rest of their lives, and also taking into account that this is the young Goku and Chi Chi, and not the older versions. Hopefully I did a decent job with that. **

**Secondly, please take the time to visit my forum called "Writer's Block! A Procrastinator's Forum" and drop a post if you like. The link is in my profile. **

**And of course, enjoy the second part of this two-part story in all its lemony goodness. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Lust in Purity**

_Part Two_

"Mmfh!" was the sound that brought Goku out of his thoughts quickly. He looked down in a panic, only to realize to his horror that his new bride was pushing against him in an effort to release his death grip on her waist. With a shudder he abruptly backed away.

"I- I'm sorry, Chi Chi. I didn't mean to hurt you," Goku fixated his eyes on her to convey his words' sincerity, all the while kicking himself for his stupidity.

She smiled back at him as her cheeks slowly drained of their panicked flush. "Everything's fine, Goku."

Once she could see that relief had overcome his troubled face, however, the young bride decided that some harsher words were in order. "But…you are in need of some serious training, mister."

The news brought his gaze to the floor. "Aw, but Chi Chi, it's dark out, and I-"

"No 'buts'!" She grabbed his arm in order to drag him to an appropriate position on the bed in the next room. Sitting beside him, she pierced his eyes with onyx orbs that seemed to delve into his soul. It made him a little uncomfortable. In a good way.

"Don't you want to be able to kiss your new wife without crushing her?" She asked softly, patting down her dress.

His eyes sparkled. "Ohhh, you mean _this_ kind of training!" He snatched her hands up from her gown. "Oh, yes, I want that more than anything, Chi Chi. I've never trained like this before."

Rolling her eyes knowing exactly what he meant by the statement, but not wanting to interrupt the mood any further by explaining that this whole thing wasn't a way to achieve some new level of martial arts training, she settled into a contented smile. "Good. Then you'll have to pay attention and do exactly as I say. Can you do that for me, Goku?"

He nodded obediently and leaned in to restart their unfinished kiss. This time he tried his best to pay attention to the amount of strength he was using. He didn't want to upset her again, but it would be hard not to give in to his feelings, especially when those feelings caused explosions of patterns and colors he had never seen before and feelings stirred up inside him like a whirlwind of butterflies, each one different and new and so many new states of mind were being explored that he thought he might have to spend a thousand years just to uncover what each of them meant and were used for and-

"STOP!"

The warrior's eyes immediately popped open to see his bride sprawled out beneath him; her face laced with an expression he had never seen her wear before.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What's wrong? Are you okay?" the questions fell from his mouth so rapidly that she could barely understand him.

"I'm fine. Just a little…" she trailed off as she shook her head. Goku could see in her eyes that she was a little frightened. But he could also see something else. Something else behind her gaze told him…something. Ugh, if only he could read people's emotions better. "I'm just fine."

She finished the statement with a weak smile that was a perfidy to her intended expression. "Listen, Goku," Chi Chi's eyes lifted up once more. "Before we do this, I have to know… do you love me? And did you marry me because of that?"

He was afraid of that question. But even more so, he was afraid of the wrong answer. "Chi Chi, I care about you in a way I've never cared about anyone," he began honestly. "And there's no one else in the world I would have worn _this_ for." He indicated his white tux disdainfully. "You make me happy, and I want to make you happy."

"Oh, Goku!" she gave him a flash of a genuine ear-to-ear grin before tackling his upper body onto the bed and covering him in candy-red stains. Holding her by her waist, he tried to capture her lips to return the sentiment and eventually succeeded. He felt her melt into his arms as he tried to tell her everything he wanted her to know through his lips brushing up against hers.

Suddenly, he felt something unexpectedly pleasant. Her wet tongue began lapping against his teeth, seeking entrance. He gave in immediately and soon a short battle for dominance broke out between their meandering lips. His tongue lavishly explored, leaving no spot untouched and for her, no sweet pleasure denied. Finally their kiss broke, leaving the two lovers breathless. His eyes traveling downward, Goku noticed the rising and falling action of his new wife's now-flushed neck and torso. He lifted her gently from on top of him and wrapped his fingers around her delicate neck before planting feather-soft kisses along her collarbone, working his way up to the nape of her neck.

She gave in to him, rewarding each movement with a gasp of pleasure or a slight moan. After he had thoroughly lost himself, surrounding himself with her essence, she pushed gently against his chest. Leaning against him softly, she unbuttoned his jacket and looked up innocently toward him, begging him to be rid of it without saying a word.

He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor gratefully, and was surprised to find that she was already unbuttoning his shirt as well. It was a new experience for him, since he had never felt ashamed, or really, any kind of distinct emotion when he undressed. For Goku, taking his clothes off held as much meaning as taking a hat off for most people. In some cases it yielded more comfort, but in most, he was simply making himself most appropriate for his surroundings.

But this time, it _definitely_ held more meaning. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the emotion was somewhat close to embarrassment… or pleasure. He wasn't quite sure.

As she reached the last button she began working her way over his chest, caressing his skin and flicking her tongue over each of his nipples, spending extra time when she reached them. Goku closed his eyes, giving in to the sensations and allowing her to show him new pleasures he had never known. She ran her fingers over his perfectly defined abs, delving into the lines and crevices as if memorizing every detail. It was just after this moment that she slowed. Not very noticeably, but enough to cause Goku to crack open an eye, unsure. She seemed…hesitant. As if there was somewhere they were about to go, or something they were about to do that she wasn't quite sure about.

Then her hand traveled down, answering his question before it was posed.

Goku's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his spiky black mane pressing hard into a pillow, and he felt his toes curl as she stroked his length. He suddenly took in a shaky breath and let out a sigh that was more of a groan. Or…was it a growl?

"Chi Chi…mmm…Chi-" He had to find some way to stop her. The only problem was, he was having trouble convincing any part of his body to make a move. Finally, he mentally willed his hand to grasp hers and firmly move it away. "Chi Chi…what are you doing?"

She suddenly looked slightly ashamed. "I'm- I'm not sure."

Looking into her eyes, he was overcome with a feeling that he needed to protect her, so he scooped her into his arms quickly and sighed into her hair. "Please don't do anything you don't want to do. I'm afraid I don't know anything about any of this, but I just know I don't want you to be scared."

She sat up straight, removing her body slightly from his. "Goku, I'm not scared of this. I want this. I want all of you. What I am afraid of is that you don't want it, or that I'm not doing it right. So…can I just try something?"

"Of course," he answered with a trademark smile. He would do anything to make her feel better.

Before he knew it, she wasn't the one in need of comfort anymore. He was petrified.

She had gotten up from the bed and removed her veil, the only thing currently holding her hair in its place. For the first time, Goku watched as raven hair plunged downward, covering the tops of her breasts which were now overflowing the thin slip she wore under the dress she was in the process of unzipping.

She stepped out of the dress which was now on the floor and moved toward him, unsure of herself. "Goku, do you… like this?"

Trying desperately to swallow against his suddenly dry throat in vain, he nodded silently. She walked back to the bed and sat next to him, then whispered five words seductively in his ear. "Don't hold back. I'm yours."

He took in another shaky breath and tried his best to calm his nerves. Was this really an invitation to what he thought it was? His hands traveled upward slowly, and he hesitantly removed one of the straps from her shoulders, letting it fall down her perfect skin and rest against her arm. He waited for her reaction, hoping desperately that he hadn't done the wrong thing. To his great relief, she smiled timidly back at him, enticing him to do more.

With that, he dove into his most forceful kiss yet, and placed his hand at the back of her head, softly resting her body against the bed. He ran his hands over the shape of her body as he kissed her, every inch of him screaming to touch the softest parts, but his mind winning the argument each second and refraining. It was only when their kiss broke for an instant and his eyes roved hungrily over her whole body that he finally lost the dispute and he took her words for their true meaning.

He didn't hold back.

Lust filling every facet of his body, he pulled her silken slip downward, exposing her creamy mounds to his hungry mouth. Greedily, though, his hands dove in first. He scooped her soft breasts into them, gently squeezing them before his lips began to suck her pert nipples to full attention. He moaned into her chest and she arched her back toward him, filling his mouth and inviting him for more. She writhed beneath him, giving herself completely over to his whims and loving every moment as he took full advantage of it. She had thus far known him as a docile little lamb; even in their match at the tournament He had taken great care not to be violent or frightening. But this night she seemed to have traded in her lamb to release the lion.

Still holding her bosom in place with his hands he then sat up, pinning her down. He continued to massage her magnificent twin orbs as he slid his body down hers and languidly ran his tongue over the tight skin on her belly. Dipping for a moment into her navel, he raised his head slightly to give her a grin. She could see in his eyes that he was completely overcome with desire and the mist of lust weighed heavily on his eyelids as he gripped her last bit of clothing.

Tearing it from her body, he finally sat up on his knees to look over his prize. His eyes ravished his young bride's aroused peaks, heaving as if begging to be sucked. They traveled downward over her thin waist and straight to a tiny pair of white panties that were beckoning for him to remove them. And that he did.

He was rather surprised to find that the skin beneath was bare. Perfect, and bare. He may have been a virgin, but his eyes certainly were not. Goku had seen enough of Master Roshi's "special" magazines to know that women were not naturally without hair… down there. He brought his eyes to hers questioningly, as if he had done something wrong, and was answered in a breathless tone. "For you."

He grinned more deeply and began to stroke her gently, evoking a cry that most likely woke the forest. Chi Chi's body rose from the bed violently as she raised her breasts toward the ceiling. "Oh, Goku!"

He continued his actions until she was writhing in what looked like pain, but sounded like pleasure. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next, but he knew what he wanted to do. Goku's fingers were now slicked with her essence and he was for some reason, aching to take his pants off and show her his rock hard manhood. He had never been embarrassed by his penis before, but now he was practically fighting himself not to release it. Finally, he gave in to his desires and stood up from the bed.

However, his hands didn't even reach the zipper before he was beaten there. Chi Chi had sprung from the bed and to his surprise (and delight) she was now reaching into his pants to pull them down from his body. "Goku…" she looked up at him, breathing heavily. "I want you. I need you inside me…now."

The last part of the statement she punctuated with the removal of his boxers and a sudden gasp. His erection was now free, and for a moment Goku thought he may have scared her and began to move toward his abandoned boxers when she reassured him instantly. "You're…you're much…wow."

It didn't seem to be a frightened "wow" so much as a happy one, so he moved toward her again, relieved to see that she was enthusiastically, albeit a little unsurely, positioned. Her body was splayed across the bed now, her fingers slowly circling her wet center and her hair cascading down her shoulders beautifully. She was gorgeous. Goku had never felt an attraction like this before, and at that moment he knew that he never would again, for anyone but her. He moved onto the bed, slowly positioning himself on top of her and kissed his bride deeply. "Chi Chi, I don't want to hurt you. But I want-" He cut himself off. How could he possibly explain what he wanted to do to her?

She smiled up at him in a way that made him know - just _know_ - that everything would be okay. "Goku, you could never hurt me. I trust you."

And with that, he wrapped his perfectly sculpted legs around her and guided his member, inch by incredible inch, slowly into her opening. She gasped at the brand new feeling and unknowingly drove her nails into the thick muscle of his back in her mixture of pain and pleasure. Drawing out once more, he gazed down at her half-lidded eyes and wrapped her lips up in a kiss, pulling her thoughts slightly from the second joining of their bodies. With each thrust he could see the pain in her eyes being won over and replaced by carnal pleasure. She slowly began to take all of him into her passion-moistened depths, returning each thrust with an erotic moan and the pressing of her body against his.

Goku's senses were flooded with the absolute ecstasy he was experiencing. Primal urges he had never known existed deep within him were being realized and satisfied simultaneously. Her body was a utopia of everything he craved, and the more he explored it seemed the more he realized he wanted. He matched her gasping rhythm with his own guttural moans as he bucked his hips harder and more assuredly against her, feeling a burning sensation within himself growing at a nearly uncontrollable rate. Goku wasn't sure what would come next…but he had a feeling about where his body was going. Luckily, it seemed that his young lover was well on her way down the path that he followed. Sweat began to bead along her brow. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pounded into her, releasing louder exclamations of his name into the night.

Suddenly, just as he thought he would no longer be able to restrain himself, her eyes flew open as she screamed, "Ohhhh, Goku!! You're going to make me- Ahhhhh!" and she writhed against him, moaning and crying out in pure ecstasy.

He had never felt like a god before.

But he didn't have much time to take it in, as her actions quickly caused the burning sensation within him to rise up to a full flame, his pulsating member growing inside her to finally explode, spilling his seed into her and sending waves of bliss over his entire body.

He purred her name one last time as he pulled himself from within her, then collapsed into a puddle of pure happiness next to his wife on the bed, snaking one arm around her form. She didn't even open her eyes. Thoroughly exhausted and entirely spent, she simply smiled and listened to the beating of her lover's heart as she rested her head on his well-muscled chest.

When he had regained the ability to speak, Goku finally whispered into the dying light of the woodstove, "Chi Chi?"

After a second's silence, she answered without words. "Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Goku. So much." He felt her face tighten against him into a contented smile.

He let another moment pass before he spoke again. "And Chi Chi?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I'm _soo_ glad that marriage isn't food."

* * *

**Reviews? ^_^**


End file.
